Missing pieces
This is a secret page. If you've found it you're obviously very astute, and so have earned access to this secret area, but be warned, THERE WILL BE SPOILERS. This is the page Where P4 plans out bits of the larger story threads that haven't yet appeared in any individual story. It is subject to change. Points to work in to the story: The result of Albert's solitary confinement will be the missing piece that Nicole needs to bridge the gap between AI and sentience. Louis (original) becomes aware of the actions taken by The Mathemagician, and devises a plan to sever his universe from the mutliverse, to prevent it shearing the fabric of the multiverse. He contacts the Mathemagician and explains what she has done, so she helps to create the quantum entangler. The Mathemagician is an anomaly. She only exists in one universe (that of the original Louis), and is basically a manifestation of the universe correcting an error. She did not in fact stop time, she simply understood the Maths sufficiently to recognise that time is expanding in their universe, out of sync with the rest of the multiverse. Louis is ahead of the rest of the multiverse, on the timeline, which he is able to determine once he makes the link to the other Louisss and finds that they are all younger than him. they are unable to find any other instances of The Mathemagician, and conclude that she was only able to sever their universe from the multiverse, because she is an anomaly in it, the universe trying to correct an error. Using the quantum entangler, they develop means to communicate with the other Louisss, and from that, are able to figure out how to send information, on a subconscious level, to anyone in any universe, provided a counterpart can be found in the Mathemagician's universe. Using this method, they are able to contact Juno Coxcomb, and give him instructions, to be written down, hidden in a locket, and passed down through his line. Only down, never across. This information is the means by which Alexander Coxcomb, the last scion of Amelia, will get the information to Louise, who, with her sister Michelle, is the key to severing the errant universe. Juno gives the locket to Amelia, with instructions to pass it down the line the very last act of the mathemagician, and Louis, is to connect the dying Constance Amser, to the young Constance in our universe, to tell her the importance of the locket getting to Alexander. The way that we experience time is linear, but that is only down to the limitations of the human brain, and the way we can only perceive it traveling in one direction. When the two Constances are linked, the dreaming child receives all the memories of the comatose Connie, and so knows, instinctively, from that moment on, that her purpose is to get the locket to Alex. Because the quantum entangler uses technology developed by both Protopolis and ersaTzLabs, it is necessary to ensure that they get created. An old Isaac is repeatedly shown video of him meeting two robots, and then he is quantum entangled with the cancer-addled Isaac in our universe, and shares the dream of the robots. Book order: Prologue The Telling Trees Part I - A brief history of time The Mathemagician's Gambit Survival A Coxcomb Legacy Pt.1 Who Cares for the Dead Always Down, Never Across The Mother of Invention Part II - I Dreamed I was a Robot And then there were Two A History of erstaTzLabs Pt. 2 Playing by Ear I Dreamed I was a Robot chapters 1-5 *interlude* - A coxcomb legacy Pt. 2 Part III - The Louisverse Multiplicity Pt. 1 & 2 Part IV - Elsewhere in the P4Sphere Time Will Tell Nelson End of the Line Boldly, to Go Protopolis Who Looks Back Games Part V - the Louisverse Turnham Green Multiplicity Pt. 3 & 4 *interlude* - A coxcomb legacy Pt.3 Part VI - And the Robots Dreamed back. The Universal Greeting I Dreamed I was a Robot chapters 6-11 I Am Because You Are *interlude - a coxcomb legacy pt. 4 Part VII - Predictions of a possible future The Whispering Grass So What Now? A New Beginning Epilogue Contemplating Noodles Always Down, Never Across